Domesticated
by RynUhara
Summary: "You managed to do what I have thought was impossible since I became an Enforcer, Akane. You've domesticated a hunting dog of the MWPSB." (Shinkane)
1. Chapter 1

Kogami glared at the door that had slammed shut in his face.

She had to have been kidding. Akane wouldn't just leave him alone like this, would she? She would come back any second now. They would apologize to each other and make up like they always did.

He sighed and sat on his couch, staring off in to space. What had caused this argument, anyway?

He looked down at the table in front of him that had case files on it.

Oh. Right.

He was working on a case with the rest of Division One, and they had hit a wall. Akane thought that she would be of some help, even though she was still in no condition to work.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kogami asked as he walked back in to his living quarters after his shift.

"Oh, you're back." Akane said, looking up from the case file she was reading.

"I don't think you have clearance to be reading these." He glared, taking it from her.

"Come on, Kogami." The inspector said, trying to get it back. "Let me take a look. I may get somewhere on this."

"How many times do I have to say no?" He growled, and shoved the file in a nearby cabinet. "You haven't been released to work yet, so I refuse to let you even try."

"Oh, you're just eating up the fact that I'm not considered on active duty!" Akane shouted. "I'm still your superior on and off duty, so give me that file!"

Kogami narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Enforcer Kogami, as your superior Inspector, I order you to hand over the case file #42811 to me right now." She said, almost daring him to disobey her.

"No." He said, blocking her access from the cabinet that he placed the file in.

"No?" She looked up at him in shock.

"No." He said again. "It's too dangerous to have you working on a case like this. It is my job to protect you, Inspector."

"Oh, you're really going to play that game with me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You started it when you called me Enforcer Kogami."

"You're a pain in the ass!" Akane shouted at him, and went to grab her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, following her to the door.

"Home." She growled. "And I will make sure to put in a request that no other inspector can take you out of the department on any non-work related task on my way out."

"You can't do that!"

"Just watch me!" She said, and then slammed the door shut.

So there he was. Staring at the wall, waiting for Akane to come back.

Kogami was shaken from his thoughts when he heard faint crying come from his bedroom.

"No damn way." He said, standing to his feet and making his way to the room. "She didn't."

He opened the door and put his palm to his face when he saw his newborn daughter laying in the middle of his bed.

He sighed. There was no point in trying to contact Akane right then. She would ignore him anyway.

He walked to the bed and gently lifted her to his shoulder.

"Shh…" He began to stroke her back gently, looking around for the diaper bag.

"I can't believe she left you here." He calmly spoke to the wriggling baby.

Once he found what he was looking for, he unzipped it and looked around inside for a bottle. His actions became frantic when he couldn't find one.

"Seriously, Akane?" He huffed. She had put the can of formula in there, but there was no sign of a bottle anywhere.

He put the baby in the crook of his arm and started to look around his quarters, hoping that he had one laying around.

"Aha!" He smirked, reaching under his couch for an empty one that he saw. He walked to his sink and quickly washed it out and made a fresh meal for the whining baby.

"Here we go." He said as he got her to latch on to the nipple of the bottle. He smiled down at her, enjoying the little grunts that she made while she ate.

He stroked the top of her head and sighed.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" He asked. "I mean, she just gave birth not that long ago, and the man that we're after is a really bad one."

He took the bottle out of her mouth when he noticed that she began to slow down, and put her back on his shoulder so she could burp.

"I used to be a scary guy, Ayaka." He sighed. "But now look at me. I'm just a dog that has been domesticated."

He groaned when he felt a wet spot on his shirt.

He stood up and took her back in to his room. He laid her on one of his pillows so he could change his clothes.

He took his shirt off, and changed in to a pair of sweats. He didn't bother putting a new shirt back on.

Kogami laid on his bed and put Ayaka on top of his chest. She curled up against him and went back to sleep.

He felt so relaxed with her. Masaoka had always said that he cherished the days he had when Ginoza was a baby. Now he understood why.

He started to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up to answer the door, making sure that Ayaka wasn't disturbed.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Inspector Ginoza standing there.

"What brings you here?" He asked, stepping aside and letting his former partner inside.

"Is Tsunemori here?" Gino asked when he saw the baby on the enforcer's shoulder.

"Nah." He answered. "She's pissed off at me."

"What did you do now?"

"She keeps trying to get in on the Togayama case."

"I take it that you're interfering with that?"

"Of course I am." Kogami retorted. "I don't give a damn if she's an inspector. She's not on active duty."

"Domestication doesn't look good on you." Gino said, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his former partner letting his baby cuddle against his naked shoulder.

"Aww. Here you go, Gino." Kogami smirked, handing him Ayaka.

Ginoza became flustered when he realized that he was now holding the baby.

"Take it back." He growled.

"With the way I see it, I think domestication looks great on you, Inspector." Kogami smirked, turning to go get drinks for the two of them.

Kogami glanced over his shoulder as he poured, watching Ginoza with Ayaka.

Despite his hateful attitude, he looked at her with fondness when no one was watching.

"Have you had any leads on Togayama's whereabouts?" Kogami asked as he sat their drinks down on the table.

"Not yet. Karanomori and Kagari are staying stuck to scanner feeds, keeping an eye out for him."

"Did you ever check out that information that Masaoka dug up?"

"It turned up nothing. Just a bunch of more questions than answers." Ginoza huffed.

"Damn." Kogami sighed, putting his empty glass down and taking Ayaka back from his superior.

"So, does Akane know about the number you two did on each other a couple of weeks ago?"

"Hell no. I don't have a death wish for her."

"You know that we have little time before he comes after you again, don't you?"

"Why do you think I haven't left the department with Inspector Tsunemori?"

He laid Ayaka on the empty spot next to him on the sofa and watched her lovingly.

He had never been left to take care of her by himself for so long before. She was a quiet baby for the most part, it really surprised him.

"Just be careful, Shinya." Ginoza said as he stood up to leave. "Togayama is ruthless."

"I know that." Kogami said, letting Ayaka squeeze his finger. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Shouldn't Tsunemori be back soon?" Gino suddenly brought up.

"It has been quite a while since she left." Kogami said, looking at the time. "I'm gonna try calling her to see if she's cooled off yet. I can't keep Aya all night."

Kogami used his communicator to call her, but she didn't answer.

"Come on, Akane." Kogami groaned. "You can't forget about Ayaka, so what is taking you so long to get back here?"

"Here, I'll try her." Ginoza offered as he worked swiftly with his own communicator, only to get the same result.

Kogami and Ginoza gave each other a look when Akane didn't pick up.

"Kogami, don't." Gino warned.

"We have to go look for her. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.

She was swiftly pushed in to darkness.

What had she been doing before? She forced herself to try to remember.

She pushed for her body to just wake up so that she could see where she was, but it refused to respond.

Different voices and various noises were muffled in her muggy head. What was going on? Where was she?

"Make sure not to hurt her. We'll save that for Kogami to see." A dark voice ordered.

Oh yeah… Kogami… And… That case Division One was working on.

The case file she wasn't supposed to be reading gave her a lead.

Kogami was too furious at her that she couldn't say anything before he took the file away.

Kogami…

Her mind tried to remember where she was and what she had been doing.

She brought Ayaka to the department to show off to their coworkers, and so that Kogami could see her.

He had stopped coming back to her apartment after his shifts so suddenly, he never got to see much of his daughter or Akane. She wanted to surprise him, so she had waited in his quarters for him to get off work.

She had laid Ayaka down on his bed, and became bored. She knew that Kogami kept his case files on a table in his living room, so out of curiosity she began to look through them.

The case on the top was one that he had said they were getting nowhere with. He wouldn't give her any detail, knowing that she would try to go back to work earlier than she should have.

Akane knew that the reason he yelled at her for sticking her nose in it was because he was only concerned for her health.

But she thought she had a lead.

So when she left the department, she left Ayaka on purpose. She was determined to get new information for the case, but it backfired.

"Heart rate stabilized. Brain function is normal." An automated voice spoke as Akane finally came to. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

The room was dimly lit, from the monitor of whatever machine it was that was connected to her. She was sitting hunched over in a seated position on a metal bar, with some sort of cage over her head. Her wrists and ankles were restrained, keeping her from being able to move. She felt a dull pain in the back of her head from where her attacker had struck her.

"Is anyone there?" She asked. Her throat and mouth were dry, so she was barely able to speak.

"So you're awake, Inspector." A male voice said from a speaker.

"Who's there?"

"Names are of no importance. All you need to know is that we know who you are, Ms. Tsunemori. We've been watching you."

"Watching me?" Akane questioned, working hard to get out of her mental haze.

"Subject name: Tsunemori Akane." The automated voice sounded again. "Age: 21, blood type: A, occupation: Inspector of the Public Safety Bureau. Subject has given birth to one child, female. Name: Kogami Ayaka, fathered by Kogami Shinya. Relationship status of subject to Kogami Shinya is unknown."

Akane clinched her teeth together. They knew everything, just as they said. How long had they been following her?

"How did you manage to kidnap me without catching the attention of the scanners?" She asked, making sure to take even breaths. She would not panic. As long as she stayed calm and did as she was told, it would give her time to figure out a way to escape.

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice chuckled. "Both of our psycho passes are clear, of course. Why would Sibyl have a reason to interfere? Besides, we didn't kidnap you. You were trespassing, Inspector  
Tsunemori."

"Why have you been watching me, specifically?" Akane asked, warily.

"To get to Enforcer Kogami of course."

"Kogami? Why?"

"No one gets away with injuring my son."

"Injure?"

"You'll find out soon enough what I mean." The voice said.

Then, suddenly, the world went black again.  
—-

"Have you found her yet?" Kogami asked when he called Ginoza, who had gone out with Kagari and Masaoka to search for Akane on foot. He had stayed behind to monitor the scanners with Karanomori and Kunizuka to see if they could find anything.

Ginoza refused to let him go out, due to the fact that he was the one who had to take care of Ayaka with Akane missing.

"Nothing yet. She wasn't at her apartment, and her friends haven't seen her, either."

"Did you check with her parents? Her grandmother?" Kogami asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Kogami, relax. We're going to find her." Kagari tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, just focus on the scanners and that little baby you got. We can handle the work out here." Masaoka added.

"Fine." Kogami sighed, glancing over to his daughter, who had nuzzled herself against Yayoi's chest.

"But I mean it, contact us as soon as you find any hint of where she might be."

After letting them continue on with their search, Kogami kept his eyes glued to the screen that Karanomori was swiftly working on. He wasn't going to rest until the mother of his child was found.

He clenched his jaw, thinking of all of the different scenarios that could have possibly happened.

Did someone kidnap her?

Rape her? That thought set his blood burning.

The possibility of her being killed was enough to make him lose his sanity.

"Here." Kunizuka said, quickly giving Ayaka back to her father. "Your psycho pass will go up more if you don't take her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's right." Karanomori said, glancing over her shoulder. "You're making a scary face and your body is all tensed up. I can only imagine the thoughts you are having."

They were right.

Kogami sighed, feeling pathetic. He had carelessly let himself rage on the inside. His psycho pass was probably in the elimination range.

"I'm sorry, Aya." He whispered, gently bringing his daughter to his shoulder and clinging to her for comfort. "But I'm not giving up on your mommy, okay?"

Kunizuka stared at the father and daughter, quietly. She had never in her time working with him, seen Kogami look so vulnerable.

"That's it." She suddenly said. "There is only one possible explanation."

"What?" Shion looked to the enforcer to listen what she had to say.

"You said that she was looking through the Togayama case file, right?"

"Yes." Kogami nodded.

"You don't think she could have found a lead, do you?"

Kogami thought about everything that he had collected on the man named Togayama Ichi, hoping to remember anything that had stuck out to him.

"Maybe… It's possible that she could have."

He sat down and took a deep breath. He needed to think as if he were Akane right then. What did she see with what little she read?

"The only thing that was worth going on was the company that he had been hired to design buildings for. There had been rumors that the company was run by a Japanese man that was supposedly leaking info in to other countries. He was also said to have been working on a central access point for those countries to unite near Japan so that they could help people with high crime coefficients leave the country."

"What's the company's name?" Karanomori asked.

"Satori." Kogami answered.

"The company didn't appear to be running anymore, though. That's why the lead was a bust."

"Did you get any proof that the company had really shut down?"

"Ginoza went with the old man to go check it out himself. The office looked as if it hadn't been used in months." He answered. "We just assumed they had gone bankrupt and shut down."

"Maybe Inspector Tsunemori thought you guys missed something and went to take a look herself." Karanomori suggested as she typed away on her tablet.

"Check the scanners near the office."

"Already pulling up the footage of the last two hours, now."

They watched the screen, waiting for Akane to show up on it.

"There." Karanomori said, pausing the video and closing up on the inspector's face. "It shows her going in almost an hour and a half ago. According to what this shows, she should still be in there."

"Ginoza, did you hear her?" Kogami asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, we're heading over there right now."

"Hey, Kogami. You said that the company was called Satori, right?" Karanomori asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"The CEO is named Uryu Genji." She said. "He's Togayama Ichi's father."

He realized what this now meant when he heard this.

If Akane had been kidnapped, Togayama's father probably ordered it to get revenge on Kogami.

He did tear his son's ear off, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kogami slowly woke when he heard a baby crying from another room.

He started to get up to go and tend to the child, but was restrained by another human, who had him in a tight grip at his waist.

He looked down in total shock, seeing Akane's head on his toned stomach.

"Akane? Akane!" The enforce her shook her awake.

"Hn?" She sleepily looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Where in the hell have you been?" He pulled her up in a sudden embrace and held her tight. "I thought Togayama had gotten to you."

"Togayama?" She pulled back, looking confused. "Who is Togayama? One of your book's characters?"

"No, he's the suspect in the case that Division One has been working on. You know, the case that you snooped around in."

"Ko, you were up writing late again. You probably dreamt all of that up."

"What?"

"Once you have some coffee, you'll feel better." She said, kissing his cheek lightly.

Akane got out of bed and put on a robe, and left the room to go take care of their baby.

Kogami looked around the room, confused. This was neither his or Akane's bedroom. They were in a totally different place.

He got up and followed a hallway in to the kitchen, looking at the closed doors as he went. Where was this place? Who lived here?

When he entered the kitchen, he saw a little girl with black hair doodling on a piece of paper.

"Daddy, look." She held up the paper, and showed it to Kogami.

"Daddy?" He looked at the little girl like she was crazy. "You're confused. My kid is only six weeks old."

"Daddy." The girl looked at him like he was an idiot. It looked like he was almost staring in a mirror when he looked at her. She was his daughter all right.

"Ayaka?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at her again.

"Silly daddy." She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Then… Who was…?"

"I'm going back to work today, so I need you to run some errands for me." Akane said, as she came in to the kitchen with a baby laying on her shoulder.

"Uh, Tsunemori, I-"

"Tsunemori? Are you feeling okay?" Akane asked, putting her hand to his head.

"Daddy is being silly today." Ayaka giggled.

Akane looked at Kogami's face and saw how confused by everything he was. It was almost as if he had amnesia.

"You know… I'm going to call Ginoza and ask him to give me an extra few days off." Akane began typing on her communicator.

"Let me talk to him, he has to know what is going on."Kogami said, taking her wrist so he could use the communicator.

"What? Do you want to get me in trouble?" Akane asked, taking her wrist back.

"No, of course not." He answered, backing away.

"Go lay back down while I cook, okay?" Akane said, shooing Kogami away.

"Okay." He nodded slowly as he left the room. He kept glancing from the baby on Akane's shoulder to the little girl that was supposedly Ayaka.

Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

—-

Akane came in to their bedroom after a few minutes to check on Kogami.

"How are you feeling?"

Kogami looked up from a book that he had found on a desk across from the bed. It was titled "Sibyl Law" and had said that it was written by Kogami Shinya.

"This isn't right. This is all wrong." He said, throwing the book down.

"Shinya!" Akane gasped.

"The System isn't something I made up, damn it!" He threw his arms in the air, and walked over to Akane, gripping his hands a little too tight on her shoulders.

"You were kidnapped! Me and Karanomori saw you on the scanner feed outside of the shut down Satori building."

"Shinya, you're hurting me." Akane said, trying to get him to let go.

"There's no way that it was all just fake."

He let Akane go and sat back on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know." Akane suddenly said, getting an idea. "Why don't we go to the park? That always relaxes you. Plus, we haven't had our first official outing with Shou, yet."

She got out some fresh clothes for Kogami and handed them to him.

"Take a shower, and I'll get the kids ready, okay?"

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and left the room.

Kogami picked up the discarded book and looked at the author's description.

Sure enough, his picture was on there, staring him back in the face.

"Kogami Shinya lives in Tokyo, Japan with his wife and growing family. He got inspired to write this series when he met the love of his life one night when a party he was at while he was a student at Kagari University went south. She was doing what she did best when he met eyes with her— kicking butt and enforcing the law. Five years and one marriage later, Kogami Shinya is now a part time author and a stay at home dad who enjoys lots of coffee and spending his free time outside with his family."

Kogami put the book down and shook his head. None of this was making any sense.

Once he got out of the shower and got dressed, he went back in to the kitchen to see Akane brushing Ayaka's hair in to a ponytail.

"Daddy, we're going to the park!" She beamed, looking just like Akane in that moment.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, hesitantly smiling back at her.

"Will you get Shou's stroller from the closet?" Akane asked, gesturing to the door Kogami was standing next to.

"Yeah." He nodded and opened the door. On the inside of the closet were a bunch of coats and stacked boxes. He found the stroller among the clutter and pulled it out and unfolded it.

"He's in the living room, if you want to put him in while I finish up with Aya."

"Okay." He nodded and went in to the other room.

His hands were shaky when he reached to lift up the baby. He had barely gotten used to Aya being around, but now he had a son?

It made him happy at the thought of having another child with Akane, but this world didn't feel right in the least.

He lifted the baby in to his arms and stared at him a little longer before putting him in the stroller.

—-

Akane had been right about the park. He was relaxed.

She had laid a blanket on the ground under a big oak tree, and they had a picnic.

Once they had finished eating, Ayaka went to go play while Kogami and Akane watched from their spot. Shou was sleeping in the stroller next to the young couple, content from his own meal that Akane had given him.

Kogami laid his head in his lover's lap and stared up at her. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

It was peaceful. It was everything he had ever wanted.

No Sibyl System controlling society. Freedom to breathe the outside air. Most of all, a family of his dreams he didn't know he wanted.

In this world, he was no longer a dog. He was free to be Kogami Shinya, and that was one of the things he thought he would never have again.

Every time he had ever been near this woman was the only time he ever felt free to be himself. Kogami loved her for that.

He reached up to kiss Akane, but stopped when she said his name.

"Ko." She said, looking at him with a serious face.

"What?" He blinked, confused by her sudden seriousness.

"Ko. Get up." She said.

"Wha-?"

"Get up!" Her voice changed to Kunizuka's, and everything around him began to fade away.

"Kunizuka?" Kogami groggily asked as he sat up in his bed. "What's going on?"

"Ginoza's group is calling for back up." She said. "Inspector Tsunemori is in danger."

"I'll be right there." He said, quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing the nearest t-shirt and throwing it on. It wasn't time to look good.

He had been dreaming just now. Everything had been a fabricated lie of his own making.

There was one thing he knew wasn't made up, though.

He did love Tsunemori Akane.

And he needed to get to her to tell her that to her face.

—-

"Your friends just arrived, Inspector." The man's voice came back over the speaker. "Are you ready for your big debut?"

Akane put all of her effort in trying to move once more, but her limbs wouldn't budge. Her voice was gone because of a shot of some sort that they had given her, so she couldn't scream for help.

"Now, now." Another man's voice came as the door opened. "Don't you worry, miss. The fun is about to begin."

The contraption that she was stuck to began to sink down the the floor below. The man followed down with her.

They were in a fully lit auditorium, now. Akane could hear Ginoza's voice outside the doors, yelling commands.

"This is the MWPSB! Release your hostage and come out with your hands up! If you don't comply, lethal force can and will be used!"

The man took a nearby microphone and laughed in to it. "That's cute, Inspector, but there is only one person that we will allow to come in without a fight."

Akane's vision finally became clear, now allowing her to see the man fully.

He wore a nice suit and tie and had a bandage wrapped around his head where his right ear should have been.

Her eyes widened in realization.

This was the man that Division One had been hunting.

"Bring us Kogami Shinya."

Togayama Ichi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Togayama is demanding that you and only you go in." Masaoka was giving Kogami the run down when he made it outside of the Satori building.

"If it's a fight that he wants, I'll fight." He said, taking a Dominator that Kagari handed him. "I'll take the other damned ear if I have to."

"That's our Ko." Kagari laughed. "Saving his girl and ripping ears off of latent criminals."

"This isn't a time to joke, Kagari." Ginoza said, glaring over his shoulder.

"I'm not. Just merely stating the facts is all."

Ginoza stopped Kogami before he walked away from the group in to the building.

"I don't agree with you going in alone."

"He has Inspector Tsunemori in there." Kogami said, shaking his former partner's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm going to make sure she comes out unharmed, no matter the cost."

Ginoza sighed. There was no use in trying to get the enforcer to reason.

"Just don't die in there."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

—-

"It's a shame that this didn't work out differently." Togayama said to Akane as he ran a finger down her spine, causing her to shiver. "You are quite adorable, I must say. That look in your eyes shows that you're pretty dangerous under other circumstances."

Akane glared daggers at her kidnapper.

"Well, I suppose you have to be, considering who you have chosen to be with." He rolled his eyes as he came around to face her. "Terrible idea, really. Have you seen what he has done to me? It's only a matter of time until he does worse to you… Or your daughter."

Akane tried to spit at him, but was unable to reach because of the cage around her head.

"Oh, come on!" He laughed. "It's obvious that you are unsure about your relationship with him. You heard your stats the S-Reader picked from your brain when we took you."

Akane looked down.

He was right. She and Kogami had never said that they loved one another. Ayaka's birth was the result of something that had been purely physical.

They always went to each other when they were stressed. At first it was just Kogami agreeing to teach her to fight, but it turned intimate during one session and remained that way in secret until they found out that Akane was pregnant.

Akane knew that she loved Kogami the moment that she heard Ayaka's heartbeat. He had helped create that life. He gave her the most precious gift she could ever have.

She didn't dare to say it, though. She was afraid that he would distance himself if he didn't feel the same way.

He thought of himself as a dog that was there for her assistance and companionship, but she saw him differently.

He was a human being to her. A person with real thoughts and feelings. She wanted to prove that to him, so she decided to wait for him to say it to her first.

The door to the auditorium squeaked open, causing both Akane and Togayama to jump in surprise. Togayama got behind Akane and pulled out a remote from his back pocket. She was unable to see who entered the room.

"Get your ass away from her right now!"

Kogami had his Dominator pointed towards Togayama.

"Target's crime coefficient is 28. Trigger will remain locked."

He threw the Dominator to the side, knowing that it would be useless in this fight.

"Still clear, right?" Togayama laughed. "A dog can't chew on his prey with out his teeth!"

Kogami started to run towards the stage when his enemy put his knee straight on Akane's spine and pressed in. He stopped when he saw the pain her body was expressing

"No no no." Togayama said, wagging his finger in the air as his knee continued deeper in to Akane's back.

She did her best to try not to show the pain, but her body betrayed her. All she wanted was for him to leave and get out of danger. Ayaka couldn't grow up in this society an orphaned child as the result of an inspector and enforcer's physical affair.

"Come any closer, and I'll let the machine do its job." Togayama threatened. "You do know what this is, right?"

Kogami looked at the device with an analytical eye.

There was a cage around Akane's head, restraining movement to her neck. She was hunched over on a steel contraption in the shape of a crucifix. Her arms spread out and restrained as far from her body as possible, and her feet had been restrained at the bottom where it was all anchored in the floor. It was something he had only encountered once before as an inspector.

"This is Suzaki Keiji's invention, isn't it?"

"Ding ding ding!" Togayama applauded as he took his knee out of Akane's back. "So you do remember."

"How could I forget?" Kogami said, a shadow coming across his face. "That's the most deaths in one case that we've had in Japan since Sibyl was established."

Yes. There were 100 people that had gone missing when Kogami Shinya had just started working as an inspector for the MWPSB. All of them varied in age, some of them as young as 5 years old, and records showed that they all had problems keeping their psycho pass clear.

Kogami's division had gotten a lead to a psychiatric research facility that was creating new methods to keep Japan safe from latent criminals.

When they had apprehended the suspects involved in the disappearance of the 100, it was discovered that the newest invention had needed guinea pigs to test it out. They had paid someone on the inside of the bureau to access the needed info to choose people with the right qualifications to proceed with the trial.

The neck restraint kept the subject's eyes on whatever form of therapy was necessary to help their psycho pass recover. It was also designed with a crucifix shape to keep the hands away from the body to avoid self harm, and so that access was easy for doctors to inject meds intravenously.

There was a hinge in the center of the steel the subject's torso rested on, that if released, it broke the subject's back and severed the spinal cord, causing instant death.

There were two ways to release it: Remotely by another person, or when the subject's psycho pass became too clouded to save.

The invention with the mix of drug trials made for a lot of dead bodies in the end. Not a single person was alive when the test lab was raided.

Seeing those kids with their backs broken in half like that…

That was enough to give Kogami nightmares for the first few years on the job. Even then, he occasionally had a hard time getting those images out of his head when the case was brought up.

"So this is what you stole from us." Kogami finally said. "You used your clear psycho pass and your access to all construction of the PSB to get to it."

"Yes. I deemed it an appropriate way to gain revenge on Sibyl, after what it did to the families of those people that had gone missing."

Akane looked to her kidnapper in confusion.

"Oh? You don't know?" Togayama sneered. "9 years ago, Sibyl mysteriously lost track of 100 people."

"Don't. She doesn't need to know about it." Kogami growled.

"Can you imagine? The world we know is surrounded by scanners constantly monitoring our mental state, and they just happen to misplace 100 living beings as if they were packages!" Togayama continued, waving his hand that had the remote to the machine in the air. "All for what? Just to die meaningless deaths to enhance the hold this government has on us."

"It wasn't approved!" Kogami shouted.

"But it still happened!" Togayama snapped back.

"What do you care, anyway? This isn't just some statement that your making to defy Sibyl, right? You're not that kind of guy."

"No, you're right. I'm not." He answered. "I'm doing this for my family's revenge."

"Revenge?" Kogami asked.

"My little sister was one of the 100 to be slaughtered with this damned device." Togayama admitted. "She was 8 years old. Do you have any idea what that did to our family?"

Kogami's stomach churned at the images invading his mind.

"'Think of her death as a sacrifice for the greater good.' The leaders of that institution insisted. 'She died to improve our world.' They said to us." Togayama stomped his foot on the ground in anger.

"They wanted to make her look like she was Jesus! Saving us all from mental insanity because of the results research on her had gained them! What a joke! She was innocent!"

"So is Inspector Tsunemori!" Kogami yelled.

"Because she chose you, she isn't." Togayama glared down at the enforcer. "You played a huge role in the death of all of those people."

Akane couldn't believe her ears. The father of her child couldn't be a murderer.

She remembered how he looked the first time he held Ayaka. He looked nervous and totally innocent.

But then another memory had flashed in her mind.

It was of her first night on the job. The look on his face when he was about to shoot his Dominator at that innocent woman was just as real as the one he made when Ayaka was born. He was definitely able to kill innocent people.

"You knew who it was that leaked the files of the 100 subjects to the institution, and you didn't tell anyone about it." Togayama pointed his finger at Kogami.

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

"I didn't know that she was the one responsible! I was a naïve rookie back then!" Kogami yelled back.

"Oh, don't act so innocent." Togayama scoffed. "You didn't tell anyone because you didn't wanna let go of your little sex toy."

"That's a lie." Kogami glared.

"According to the files I read when I was snooping around the PSB, it's not."

"Those files stated that we had an intimate relationship, and SHE broke it off before she even made contact with the institution." The enforcer corrected.

"Well, it's obvious that you can hide that kind of relationship from your superiors." Togayama said, indicating Akane.

Kogami glared daggers at the man, who clearly enjoyed the look on his face at that moment.

"I thought that this would be a fare game for us." Togayama said. "We knew that it was just a matter of time until you tracked me back to Satori. So, we waited for a chance to grab someone from the PSB to show you guys the horror our family went through. I never imagined that we would be so lucky as to get two birds with one stone.

We were able to make you suffer the most because of this inspector. How does it feel to know that you will be responsible for her death?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kogami yelled, taking a revolver out of his back waistband as Togayama's hand went to press the button to kill Akane.

He pulled the trigger, and shot him in his head. As his body fell to the floor, a button was hit on the remote he was holding.

A gunshot sounded at the same time Akane's restraints were released. She looked up as Kogami fell to the ground, the revolver skidding to the bottom of the stage away from him.

"SHINYA!"


	5. Chapter 5

"SHINYA!" Akane had just regained her voice the moment her restraints were released and she saw Kogami hit the floor. Apparently Togayama had planned for her to scream in agony as her back was being broken to make the enforcer feel helpless.

Division One, lead by Ginoza, came busting in the room the moment they heard gunfire. Akane had not noticed, and stayed staring down at Kogami's still body.

"What in the hell?" Masaoka said when he walked in.

"You're a little too late for the party." A middle-aged man's voice boomed from the top of the balcony of the stage. He had a gun in his hand.

"Drop your weapon!" Ginoza ordered, pointing his dominator at him.

"Crime coefficient: 32. No enforcement action is necessary. Trigger will remain locked."

"What?" Kagari gasped.

The man laughed. "My son and I were fortunate enough to gain help from a friend of ours to show us how to have a clear psycho pass."

"How is that possible?" Kagari asked. "He just shot Ko, didn't he?"

"Old man, how is he?" Ginoza asked over his shoulder to Masaoka who was checking to see if Kogami was still breathing.

"He's losing blood, but he's not going down yet." Masaoka said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Kagari, help Masaoka get him outside to the ambulance."

"What? I can't leave you guys here."

"Just go!"

Kagari and Masaoka quickly grabbed hold of Kogami and left the building.

"You know he's going to die." The man had ascended from the stairs down to center stage.

"You don't know Ko. He has too much to live for to die that easily." Ginoza snapped. "But enough of that. What game are you trying to play here, Genji?"

"Oh, this isn't a game." The old man said, glaring down at Ginoza. "My son and I just wanted revenge on all of the ones involved with that case 9 years ago. Kogami Shinya was an inspector that was assigned to help find my daughter. They all failed! Every last one of those people were brutally murdered for no reason!"

"So what does murdering an inspector accomplish? They'd all still be dead."

"That may be true, but at least we would be getting rid of the obsolete people that couldn't carry out justice for my Rikko."

"Justice was carried out!" Ginoza shouted. "The head of the institution was executed along with those who willingly took part in the research! What more do you want?"

"For my daughter to be alive!" The man boomed, pointing the gun at Ginoza. "It isn't fair that the one responsible for allowing my child's information to be leaked to her killers is allowed to have the family we couldn't have. Now, he's even killed my son!"

The man's voice began to crack, his emotions were starting to rage.

"Even if he makes it out of this alive, I'll hunt him down, and I'll kill him! Kamui didn't give me this clear psycho pass for me to run away!" He began laughing manically and pointed his revolver at Ginoza. "Look, I can even kill you, and it will remain as clear as an innocen-"

A gun fired a bullet through Uryu Genji's neck. His body fell to the floor of the stage, lifeless and bleeding.

Ginoza looked in the direction the shot had sounded from, surprised to see Akane standing there with the gun still aimed in the direction she had fired it. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was rapid, but her aim had been perfect.

She dropped Kogami's gun to the ground and fell to her knees. She began sobbing. Everything had hit her at once.

She had just killed a man, and she just knew that her psycho pass took a toll because of it. Worst of all… Kogami was…

"Crime coefficient: 98. No enforcement is required."

"You just shot and killed a man, and your psycho pass still manages to be under 100. Amazing."

Ginoza sighed and put his Dominator away as he approached his partner.

"Come on, Tsunemori, let's get out of here."

Akane wiped her eyes and looked up at the man standing before her.

"Inspector Ginoza, I'm so sorry." She hiccuped. "It's all my fault. I read a case file with out permission, and now Kogami is-"

"Did you not hear Masaoka earlier? He was still breathing when he and Kagari got him out of here."

"What?" She sniffed.

"He could still be alive." Ginoza spoke evenly to Akane. "But we won't know that until we leave."

Akane slowly nodded and let her partner help her up. He put his jacket around her and they both left the building.

—-

"Shinya~" Akane sang, kissing his lips as he woke up.

"Huh?" He asked, slowly gaining consciousness.

"Wake up." Akane said, kissing him again.

"Someone is being a little feisty this morning." He chuckled when their lips parted.

"I can't help it." She said, moving her lips to his jawline and working her way down to his neck and chest. "It's so lonely watching you sleep."

"Heh." He smirked, letting her dominate him while he woke up. She never really got this way, but he liked it.

He let his gaze wonder around the room while she continued to rouse his body awake. He realized that this was the same bedroom he had seen in his dream from before.

Did that mean that this was a dream, too?

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." He said, brushing her cheek and giving her a small smile.

"Okay then." She smiled back and gave him a kiss on his lips one more time before getting out of bed.

"Hey, that's not fair." Kogami said, sitting up. "You wake me up like that and now you're leaving?"

"Sorry." She said, smiling over her shoulder. "I have work today."

Right.

In this world, he was a best selling author who stayed at home with their two kids. She was the detective in their family.

He sighed and laid back down.

What was the last thing he remembered? He tried hard to dig up the memories.

Kunizuka woke him up and said that Ginoza's team needed back up. He had handed Ayaka off to Shion and hurried to the Satori building.

An image of Akane on the crucifix flashed in his mind, causing him to bolt back up.

Togayama was going to kill her!

He had to find a way to wake up. He had to get her out of there.

"You know," Akane said, appearing in the doorway of their bathroom in just a towel. "The kids won't be up for another couple of hours."

Kogami swallowed hard, seeing the look she was giving him.

"Come join me." She said, letting the towel drop to the floor as she walked back in to the bathroom.

Kogami felt conflicted. He knew that the real Akane was in trouble, but his mind lusted after dream Akane.

He shook his head and started following after her, shedding his sweat pants in the process.

He woke up when the dream completed last time, so most likely, it would happen again.

The bathroom was steamy from the hot water. He could see Akane's silhouette through the glass door of the shower. He put his hand on the door, opened it and walked in.

When he walked through the door, the room changed in to their office at the PSB and he was wearing his suit.

"Hey there, Ko." A masculine voice greeted.

"Sasayama?" Kogami was staring at his former subordinate who was sitting at his old desk. "Now I know I am dreaming for sure."

"Heh. Well of course you are. I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Kogami said with a frown.

"So, why dream of me? Don't you have a babe or a living friend or two to talk to?"

"You got me there. I was just about to enjoy myself before you got here." Kogami said, sitting at a desk and propping his feet up.

"Don't blame me." Sasayama said. "It's your head. You could be avoiding something subconsciously."

"I don't know." Kogami shrugged. "I'm not a doctor. I don't know anything about psychology. Not really fond of it, to be honest."

"Well, the fact that I'm here could mean that something is reminding you of that night."

"That night?"

"When you found me."

"Oh…" Kogami looked down, remembering the lifeless body of his old friend.

"She's in danger, right?" Sasayama asked.

"I think so… I just can't remember what it was that I was doing before I passed out." He answered, putting his hand to his forehead and pushed for himself to remember.

All he could remember was a loud pop, and then complete silence.

"So, if you can't remember, let's just talk like we used to." Sasayama said as the room shifted around to Kogami's living quarters. His old living quarters.

Two glasses of scotch were in front of them and Kogami now had a cigarette lit between his fingers. He took a drag off of it, then looked seriously at his old friend.

"I'm a father now."

"Oh?" Sasayama raised his eyebrow. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"An inspector. You'd like her."

"Of course I would." Sasayama smirked. "She's gotta be a pretty tough babe to keep you in line. Just look at your face. You love her, don't 'cha?"

Kogami avoided his eyes. He did love Akane. That's precisely why he needed to wake up so he could tell her.

"So… Why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"You know how it is living life as an enforcer." Kogami said, taking another drag off of the cigarette in his hand. "Sibyl counts you as a criminal, and your right to marry is taken away."

He looked down, thinking about the naivety he had shown in his actions after Sasayama was killed. Had he known Akane before then… Maybe he would still be an inspector.

"Akane still has the freedom to marry anyone but me. Sibyl's match for her is out there somewhere. I'm nothing but a dog that couldn't control himself properly."

"What if you were her 100% match? That means that she has to settle for someone less than the perfect one." Sasayama said, taking a drink.

"You're just echoing the things I have thought." Kogami glared.

"Well, I am a part of your mind."

"Then how in the hell is this supposed to help me?"

"Ko, listen." Sasayama said, putting his glass down and crossing his arms. "You need to stop cowering behind your job."

"I'm not cowering!"

"You just referred to yourself as a dog concerning the mother of your child. It's obvious that you love her, so why can't you see that just because you are an enforcer now, doesn't make you less of a human being?"

"I'm no good for her." Kogami avoided Sasayama's harsh gaze. "I'm a cold blooded killer."

When those words left his lips, the memory of a bullet hitting Togayama flashed through his mind.

"Not to her." Sasayama said, evenly.

Those words caused another trigger in Kogami's mind. He heard Akane scream his name, and he felt a burning in his side.

He looked down and saw blood pouring from a hole in his body.

"What in the hell?"

"Ko. You need to face the facts head on. You've never been one to hide from your problems. Now grow a pair and show your woman just what you feel deep down." Sasayama said as Kogami's vision became tunneled.

"Wake up."

Kogami's eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling, and he heard the beeping of a heart monitor. He knew that he was awake for real this time.

He turned his head to the right, and saw the best sight he could ever hope to see.

Akane was sleeping in a bed next to his with Ayaka curled against her chest. He reached out to touch her, but his IV kept him from going very far.

"Akane." He whispered. "Hey, Akane."

She stirred slightly. Her body repositioned itself, automatically conscious of the baby it was holding, but she had remained sleeping.

Kogami gave up and decided to just remain content with watching her sleep. He was glad that she was finally back were she needed to be: at his side.

—-

A few weeks later, Kogami and Akane had both returned to work. They had been interviewed separately on the kidnapping and what Togayama and his father had said.

Division Two was now working with them to figure out who this Kamui person was and how he was able to keep other people's psycho passes clear.

When they were done giving their statements, it was still quite a while until their shift started. Since Akane's parents had offered to keep Ayaka while they worked, they had time to be alone and just enjoy the presence of one another in his living quarters.

It was their first time being completely alone after everything had happened.

"Kogami, I-"

"You don't have to talk about it yet, if you don't want to." He interrupted her as he brushed her cheek.

Akane blushed. He had been doing these little affectionate gestures more and more lately. He usually only did stuff like that after they had slept together.

"No, some things happened, and I've been thinking."

"Oh no." He smirked, being a smart ass.

"Shut up, I'm being serious." She said with a pout.

"Okay, okay."

"They scanned my mind when they took me, and they found out everything about me." Akane began. "They knew my height, my blood type, and even that I had given birth to a little girl. But there was one thing that the scanner was not clear on, and I know that it's because deep down, I'm not sure how you feel, myself."

She looked at him seriously. "Shinya… What are we?"

Kogami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. To be honest, after the dream he had in the hospital, he had been thinking about the same question. He started to open his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him before he could speak.

"And don't give me this 'I'm an enforcer under you, so I do as you command' BS! I've had enough of that, and I need to know how YOU feel. Not your position in the PSB. What does Kogami Shinya feel?"

Kogami looked at Akane for a few moments, then he leaned in and kissed her in a soft and tender way that she had never felt before.

When he pulled back, he gave her a small but genuine smile. "Akane, I love you so much."

Akane's heart thumped in her chest. She wasn't expecting anything like this from him.

"I don't think I realized that until you were taken away from me." He said, looking away from her eyes.

Akane reached up and kissed him with the same gentleness he had given her.

"I love you too." She smiled. "I'm so sorry I ignored your warnings about the case. I was being careless."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kogami said in a serious tone. "Akane, I need to know something."

"Yeah?"

"Have you… Met your match?"

"My match?" Akane blushed, knowing very well what he meant.

"Your 100%. Have you met him yet?"

Akane looked down.

"You have?" Kogami's heart sank in to his stomach, but he refused to show it.

"A couple of years ago, Yuki and I dared each other to look up our matches that Sibyl had for us."

"And?"

"Yuki didn't have the guts to follow through with it." Akane smiled, thinking of the look her friend had when she had seen her match's info.

"What about you?"

"Well, when I looked up my matches, I only had 3 instead of the 4 that Sibyl usually provides." Akane answered. "My highest match was a 50% match, and he was nothing that I could ever see myself with. I didn't bother trying to meet him."

"I see." He said, trying to hold back a smile. "But you can see yourself with me, even though we could never get married?"

"You're the father of my daughter." Akane said, running her hand through his hair. "I don't care if Sibyl acknowledges how we feel or not. The System can never erase Ayaka's existence. When I see her, I see you, and I'm reminded that we are a family."

Kogami started laughing.

"What?" Akane asked, feeling like he was making fun of her. "I'm serious!"

Kogami pulled Akane in to a tight embrace.

"You managed to do what I have thought was impossible since I became an enforcer, Akane. You've domesticated a hunting dog of the MWPSB."


End file.
